I Will Make the Sky Shine for You
by R. Liam
Summary: Sasuke was terrified to step out in the rain. SasuNaru. [Oneshot]


**SasuNaru Oneshot. **

Because it's raining.

**I Will Make the Sky Shine for You**

Sasuke was terrified to step out in the rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, c'mon!"

"No."

"What's the matter! It's not like you'll get sick and die of a cold!"

"Nothing's the matter and I don't easily get sick."

"Then what's wrong! C'mon out!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Why the hell not! C'mon! You're missing a lot!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Please Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"PUHLEEAASE!"

"…"

"…"

_-----------------------------------------------_

_It was raining when he looked up at the sky. His whole body battered and his chakra all spent out. His hitai-ate was abandoned on the ground, beside an unconscious blonde kid. The rain would forever accompany a horrible memory. It would drench his whole being and wash all of his joy, if he had anything left, away. He could feel the cold air on his back, since his blue shirt now had rips because the wings he sprouted a while ago._

_He felt a sharp stinging on his left shoulder and screamed in pain. Such pain was unbearable. He couldn't believe physical pain could have a higher limit. His whole body ached so bad and he couldn't stop from vomiting his blood. His knees gave away and hit the dull ground. It was still raining, but the rain that fell failed to wash away the blood._

_He opened his eyes and found that he was leaning over his unconscious rival's face. No, it was his closest friend's face. It was beautiful and painfully innocent. He stared at the hitai-ate tied on his forehead and the symbol of the leaf that represents the village that he would leave behind. He stared at the closed eyes that, a while ago, were open with honest feelings and pure determination. He stared at the scars that marred this face and its uniqueness that it has given to the boy. He stared at his lips who called to him when he was in the brink of death and the same lips that screamed at him a promise of a lifetime._

_He would have to leave. _

_-----------------------------------------------_

"I don't like the rain, dobe."

Surprised stare. "…"

Sigh. "Naruto, come back inside. The rain is getting stronger."

"NO!"

Impatience. "Naruto."

"No. Not until you try what it's like to be out here first."

"Cut that out. Get your idiot ass back inside."

"Whatever."

"Naruto, I won't repeat myself again. If you don't…"

"It's only for just a minute!"

"… I swear I will tie you inside the house …"

"Just try it once and if you don't like it… "

"…so you can't go outside!"

"…we'll go back inside!"

"…"

"…"

"Only for a minute. Got that?"

_It's raining. He stares at this blonde young man and gets lost once again in those deep blue eyes. He stares at the hitai-ate that was getting drenched, it's metal catching the droplets of rain. He stares at his scars that form a slightly curved shape every time he smiles. He stares at those lips that were, a minute ago, pouting adorably and now smiling contagiously. _

_It is raining again. But he no longer feels the coldness of the wind that blows behind him. He no longer feels the pain on any part of his body or in his heart. His hitai-ate is tied securely on his forehead, just like when he was younger. His chakra was pulsing madly at the feel of the rain that seems to be entirely new to him. He recalls that this was the first time in several years that he has come to be bathed by the rain._

_The smiling blonde holds both of his hands in his and muttered some words of encouragement. If the blonde only knew why the rain was so terrifying for him…_

"It was raining the day that I left you."

"… Sasuke… it stopped raining the day that I got you back."

_He stares at his blue eyes as the rain starts to pour stronger and all he sees is the sun. He stares at his lips while he slowly leans closer and kisses them. The rain will never wash away the memories, he knows that, but the pain will surely be gone._

_He pulls back and sees the same blue eyes that remind him of cloudless skies. _

"What do you say we have lunch at Ichiraku's?"

Smiles. "Usuratonkachi."

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
